bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Seikatsu
Homura Seikatsu (ブレイジングエピック勝つ, Seikatsu Hōmura; Viz: "Blazing Epic Win") is a former Royal Guard Captain until he realized he was guarding a false idol and tried to kill him. However, this plan failed and he was sentenced to death. From there, he escaped from the Shrine of Penitence along with his cohorts, which later were denoted under the title Kiseki. Appearance Homura, due to his inability to sustain heat well, wears many layers of clothing. the visible layers include his black muffler (under which is his broken collar worn before execution), black, mitten-like gloves, a small veil of sorts that covers his shoulders and some of his upper torso, and his execution robe, with the sleeves cut off, under which he wears a long sleeved fleece robe. Homura has dark purple hair (though it isn't shaded as such in the picture) and bears a blank expression unless he is with people he is comforatble with (or with a good opponent) Personality Homura, before his sentence to death, was a likeable, avereage, hard-working guard who was loyal to what he beleived in. He was, and still is, an influential being with the power to affect the lives and opinions of others. Homura is a natural born leader, and is very easy to get along with. After his berayal, however, he became hated by many of his former comrades. He bonded with the few that stayed with him, and led them as best he could. Even in tough times, he tries to boast a confident vibe as not to discourage his followers and comrades. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Bakkōtō Ancient Scroll Form: A unique weapon taking the form of a long sheet of scroll paper with several ancient markings written upon it. The abilities that have been attributed to it seems to give Homura a barrier of impenetrability. The barrier is blue in color, and is able to stand up to all but the most strongest techniques. It was able to take the full brunt of Minkai's Shikai-powered Dragon Twister without shattering. :True Form: When Homura rips the paper, it releases a powerful smell; opponents who end up smelling the scent that Homura's Bakkōtō fall under it's influence. It becomes a large ring which Homura places his hand in the middle of allowing him to freely control its movement without physically holding onto it if he so chooses. The ring itself has a small segment where it can be wielded by Homura without being cut; the rest of it makes up it's blade form. The ring's flat edge has a gauge that measures how much heat is taken and absorbed by the Bakkōtō. :Bakkōtō Special Ability: All those who end up falling under Homura's influence are stripped of their body's heat within a given amount of time, depending on how much of the scent is inhaled. This causes not only the blood but the brain in succession to fail and shut down. The brain cannot register sudden drops of body temperature and so will end up killing the target within seconds if severe enough. However, Homura has almost full control as to how much heat is stripped from them and when exactly it is stripped. This heat is absorbed into the Bakkōtō and can be used by Homura for several reasons; being either for offensive, defensive, or even to restore body heat lost to Homura's body due to cold temperatures. The downside, however, is that Homura must smell his Bakkōtō's scent in order for it to take effect to others; essentially making it a double-edged sword. This prevents him from having absolute control of his bakkoto, which also prevents him from making instant kills. It is said that over time, Homura's body heat will eventually be fully absorbed by the Bakkōtō and he will be left for dead. Quotes * "Tch. A good leader usualy starts off as a follower. That way he can connect with his own." * "I know that I'll die someday. I thought I didnt have any choice, that the Society would end me. But I stood up and went against that. At least now, I know that I'll die falling foward, with a bloodstained blade in my hand." Trivia * Homura's picture was made by Mink *Homura reffers to the Soul Society as "the Society" *Homura's hobbies include breaking things, drinking, and starting small, harmless fires. *Homura has no food prefference, but loves hot choclate because it releives him of his constant cold feeling for a short anmount of time.